A Brazilian Getaway
by VikingBench
Summary: Tired of his treatment at Hogwarts after his first year Harry, with some help, leaves for Brazil. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the world of Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Harry has enough of the bullying after the first year (all but Twins, Neville & Susan) and after meeting Andromeda learns that the Dursleys left, she sends him to Brazil and the school Castelobruxo. He becomes a national Quiditch player. 5th year the two schools spend time with each other.

Harry sat on the Hoogwarts express on his way home after his first year, head leaning against the window. His first year at Hogwarts hadn't gone quite as expected. At first everything was great, he had two best friends, people seemed to like him, and he was doing good in most classes. That however didn't seem to last. After a while people started to distance themselves and started talking behind his back. Soon even Ron and Hermione distanced themselves. Around Christmas that's when the bullying became physical, he was often beaten, humiliated, hexed and had rumours spread about him. One weekend he was stunned and then locked in a cupboard for the entire weekend before he was released. The worst thing to Harry was that none of the professors really did anything to stop it. They seemed to not care. Harry could pretty much count on one hand the amount of people that didn't bully him.

As the train arrived at king's cross he waited until he was the last student left on the train before he left. As he exited the train he saw a woman seemingly waiting for him with a Hufflepuff seventh year with bubble-gum pink hair, one of the people that didn't bully him and actually defended him a few times.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The woman asked, concern filling her voice.

"Yes ma'am." Harry answered as he shied away looking at the ground.

The woman and the girl looked over the boy concern filling their eyes.

"Harry look at me please." Harry slowly looked up at the woman his body almost trembling with fear believing that he would be struck any moment. "You poor boy." The girl cried out dropping to her feet in front of Harry giving him a hug. Harrys entire body stiffened, and he didn't know what to do.

"My name is Andromeda Tonks, this is my daughter Nymphadora." She motioned towards the girl. "And, in a way, we are distantly related." Harry pulled himself away from the girl and looked suspiciously at Andromeda. "Your grandmother Dorea Potter was my aunt."

"Why are you concerning yourself with me, I'm just a big-headed, attention seeking freak." Harry said, anger burning in his green eyes. Nymphadora started crying, but Andromeda managed to keep her composure.

"Harry, we need to talk. Your aunt and uncle, during the year moved away to America and left you." She looked around and saw that the few stragglers that were left were looking at them.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere. Why don't you join me at my home and we can talk undisturbed?" Harry looked into the eyes of Andromeda and felt that he could trust her. He nodded and was led to a car that drove to the house of Andromeda Tonks.

 **XXXXX**

Two hours later Harry sat on a couch in Andromeda Tonks house. On another couch in front of him sat Andromeda.

"Like I said earlier Harry, your aunt and uncle left for America. Now where does that leave you?" Harry looked nervously at her. "Dora told me how much you had been mistreated at Hogwarts, and frankly, I was appalled." Harry cocked his head at her. "So much has been hidden from you that I think it's only fair that I help you."

"How can you help me?" Harry asked.

"If I were to be given guardianship of you I could send you to another school to get away from everybody. Specially away from the manipulative Albus to-many-names-to-bother Dumbledore. He was the one to send you to the Dursleys and sealed your parents will."

"I would say, the further away, the better. There is a school in Brazil called Castelobruxo. The language will be a difficulty but if you work hard all summer it could work. You would probably need to catch up to the others in your year, they are already ahead of you. Hogwarts isn't the best school no matter what Dumbledore and the ministry says." All Harry could really do while she was speaking was to nod furiously, if he could get away from Hogwarts and still study magic he would be ecstatic.

 **XXXXX**

The following morning Andy (as Andromeda liked to be called) took Harry to Gringotts. They walked up to a goblin that Harry recognized. "Hello Griphook sir, I need to talk to about my family accounts." Griphook looked shocked that a wizard had recognized a goblin and used his name.

"I will lead you to Ripclaw, the Potter family account manager."

They followed Griphook through the corridors and through a set of ornate doors into a large room with a single desk.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, I see you finally decided to see me, seeing how you never answered any letters I am surprised to see you."

"Please, just Harry. I am a bit surprised by the last part, I have never received any letters." Ripclaws eyes changed immediately, they were filled with rage.

"Mr…Harry, are you telling me you have never gotten any letter from Gringotts?"

"Yes Ripclaw, I have never received a letter and the only time I have withdrawn any money was when I came here with Hagrid, purchasing my school equipment."

"Wait here a moment while I look into things." Ripclaw strode out of the room leaving Harry and Andromeda alone.

When he returned a short while later he looked like a man on a mission.

"I have looked into things and discovered several disturbing facts. First and foremost, Albus Dumbledore has stolen money from you over the years. He also paid the Dursleys to look after you. He also attempted to create a marriage contract between you and Ginevra Weasley."

"HE PAYED THOSE FUCKING CHILD ABUSERS?" Harry screamed out and both Andromeda and Ripclaw paled. Andromeda turned to Harry. "What do you mean child abusers?"

"The Dursleys, I was starved, beaten, whipped and lived in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years." Both Andromeda and Ripclaw saw red by this point. "Harry we at Gringotts will try our hardest to bring justice, we will return the money stolen from you by Albus Dumbledore, the marriage contract was never valid and if you return in three days we will give you a complete physical." At this point everybody started to calm down." Here is a copy of the will that you asked for."

Andromedas eyes went wide when she read the will. Harry was given everything, he was never supposed to go to the Dursleys, the order of custody went Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks. "It says here that Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper. The wrong man was sent to prison."

"Here is a full disclosure of all assets and holdings for you." Ripclaw handed them a file with all the information that they need. When Harry saw the amount of money that he owned he almost fainted. Andromeda spoke to him from the side.

"It seems the Potters have a mansion in Brazil. Now you don't have to look for accommodations elsewhere." Looking at Ripclaw she continued. "Harry is looking to continue his education in Brazil, is it possible for him to transfer his vault to the Brazil branch of Gringotts?"

"Of course it is, just let us know when and it shall be done."

Harry and Andromeda wholeheartedly thanked Ripclaw and continued their journey to the ministry of magic. Once there they headed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Once inside they were lead into the room of the head of the department.

"Hello Amelia, me and Harry here are here on urgent business." Amelia Bones looked first at Andromeda, then at Harry. Her eyes widened when she realised who she was looking at. "Andy." She nodded "Mr. Potter I am sorry at what you have gone through your first year at Hogwarts, my niece Susan told me much." Harry sat in one of the chairs by the desk. "Susan was one of perhaps five nice people at school." Harry replied.

"Amelia, I have here a copy of the Potters will." Amelia's eyes widened with shock, she reached over, grabbed it and continued to read it.

"My god, Sirius Black is innocent." Yes, he is Amelia I am also supposed to be Harrys legal and magical guardian. We were hoping to transfer his guardianship over to me."

"Of course, let me just fetch the papers for you to fill in." She reached into a drawer and fetched a piece of paper that they both signed. "There Andromeda Tonks, you are now the guardian of Harry James Potter."

 **XXXXX**

Harry was joined by Nymphadora, Andromeda and her husband Ted Tonks, they were on their way for Harrys physical and wanted to be there as support. They were led by a goblin to a room with a hospital bed.

"If you could please strip down to your underwear and lay on the bed and the goblin healers will see what can be fixed." Ripclaw showed Harry the bed and called the healer over.

As Harry took his shirt of everybody went pale. Harrys entire upper body was littered with scars.

Ted was the first to recover. "Harry, where did you get all these scars?"

He thought for a moment. "Most were from my relatives I believe, some were from other bullies and other from Hogwarts, most however, I don't remember."

He felt somebody coming up behind him giving him a hug. He stiffened at the contact before realising it was Nymphadora and relaxed again.

Ripclaw discussed something with the healer in gobbledegook "Just lay on the bed and the healer will run a diagnostic."

Thirty minutes later the group sat in Ripclaws office waiting for the results. He appeared looking concerned.

"We've discovered many disturbing things. First, we will have to correctly heal multiple bones in your body and we will be able to correct your eyesight. Those are the easy fixes. It seems that when you were two years old someone put a block on your metamorphmagus abilities."

"Wait you're a metamorphmagus like me?" Tonks shouted.

"It would seem like that is the case." Ripclaw answered calmly. "Removing the block will be painful but over quick. The next two issues are the biggest problem. The reason why you don't remember a lot of your scars is because somebody has manipulated or removed those memories. Since they probably are quite traumatic, you will need to be there for him." The adults in the room nodded their heads. "The last problem concerns your scar, it seems that when Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby he left a piece of his soul in your scar. We will perform a ritual that will remove it."

Harry paled and felt sick, he had spent over a decade with a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar.

"We will begin with the scar and fix your memory last. Shall we go."

Thirty minutes later Harry lay in the middle of a ritual room surrounded by chanting goblins. Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Harry had never before felt such pain. His scar started bleeding and what looked like black smoke spewed out of it. As suddenly as it began it stopped.

The healer spoke up. "Now we will do the rest of the work while he is unconscious. We will be done in about an hour or so."

When they entered Ripclaws office an hour later he greeted them. "He will wake up soon and you can go home. Since we don't know the nature of the memories affected, we don't know how they will affect him but just be there for him. Finally I ask you to wish him luck with his new life in Brazil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

It had been two days since the family returned home and Harry hadn't spoken and barely left his room since. Finally, Tonks decided to approach him.

"I'm going to speak to him and see what's wrong."

"Just don't pressure him to much." Andi said solemnly. She herself was concerned what memories he had unlocked but didn't feel it was her place.

Tonks entered Harry's room and didn't return for many hours. When she did return she was downcast and it was clear that she had been crying. She got a glass of whiskey and sat down on the couch next to her mother leaning her head on her shoulder.

"How is he doing?" Andi asks her daughter.

"Honestly? Not great." She takes a swig of the drink. "The thing he remembered would give any one nightmares. I'm not going to say what it was, but it was bad." She started tearing up. "We spent some time talking about unimportant things and then we worked on his metamorphmagus abilities. I wouldn't be surprised if he chose to use a different form than normal like I do."

They sat in silence for a while. Andi knew that her daughter wouldn't betray Harry's trust by revealing to much of what they had spoken about and she wouldn't pry.

"Do you think he will join us tomorrow?" Tonks thinks about it for a while before answering.

"I think so, I think I convinced him, but he needs more help. This year at Hogwarts almost broke him and I don't know how to fix him."

"Hopefully getting him away from there is a start. His letter from Castelobruxo arrived this morning. His transfer was accepted, the headmistress was appalled by his treatment at Hogwarts." Tonks let out a breath.

"That will probably help, I'm off to bed now. Good night mother."

 **XXXXX**

The next morning Andi walked into the kitchen to find her daughter talking to a boy she didn't recognize at first. It wasn't until she saw his eyes that she recognized him.

"Harry?" She asks. He looks up at her and nods. Where before he was seen as a miniature version of James Potter, his face carries more of a resemblance to Lily now, he still has those deep green eyes, but his hair is no longer completely unruly, and he seems to have taken up Tonks choice of colourful hair with neon purple. He no longer has his lightning scar visible.

"You look a lot more like your mother now." Andi said with a smile. Harry just smiled back at her. "I have a meeting with Amelia Bones later, did you see your acceptance letter from Castelbruxo?"

"Yeah, it feels great to start over in Brazil. I just have to learn Portuguese now." Tonks laughed.

"Don't worry Harry, there are magical ways to help you to make it easier." Harry let out a breath and Tonks chuckled.

"I have a meeting with Amelia Bones and I will see you guys later." She walked over to her daughter giving her a kiss, earning her a glare, then walked over giving Harry a hug. As she hugged Harry she immediately felt him stiffen, then she heard him starting to hyperventilate before going into panic. Tonks was immediately at Harry's side whispering to him helping him down on the floor. It took half an hour before Harry managed to calm down enough for Andi to felt she could leave.

Andi walked through the ministry towards Amelia Bones office without stopping. She was immediately sent in. She immediately took a seat opposite of Amelia. "Sorry I'm late, there were a situation at home."

"Don't worry about it, I'm guessing there are a few changes now that Harry lives with you. How is he by the way?" Andi shook her head slowly looking down sadly. She handed Amelia the files of Harry's medical exam.

"He's not doing too well, which was what I was late for." The further Amelia read the wider her eyes became. When she finished she put the file on her desk and stared at it for several minutes.

"How is he not insane?"

"He's barely hanging on right now. When I was leaving home earlier I just gave him a hug, but it led to him having a panic attack. It took my daughter thirty minutes to calm him down."

"That doesn't surprise me. Do you know what memories was supressed?"

"I don't. Him and Nymphadora are the only ones that know but none of them are saying. I honestly don't know if I want to know." Amelia gave her a small smile.

"That's good that he has found somebody to confide in."

"It helps that they are both metamorphmagus. He has a new base form like Nymphadora does, he looks a lot more like his mother now."

"How is he going to handle going back to Hogwarts again?"

"He isn't." Andi answered with a smile. When she saw Amelia's, questioning look she continued. "He has transferred to a different school."

"Where?" Was Amelia's simple question.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anybody. Not even your niece." She got a small nod." He's going to Brazil."

"Wow! That makes me happier to tell you that the period to challenge guardianship has passed, there is nothing anybody can do to change it now. Can you ask Harry if he can write a letter to my niece explaining that he won't return to Hogwarts, I think she would appreciate it."

"He was already planning to write to your niece, the Longbottom boy and the Weasley twins. He will probably write sometime next week, that's when he's planning to write to Hogwarts as well. I'm a bit worried of what Dumbledore might try to do."

Amelia scoffed at this. "Leave Dumbledore to me, if you don't want anything to do with him you won't. If you sign a few papers I can make it so that he can't legally approach Harry."

"Perhaps we could excuse him from the underage magic law this summer." Amelia got another piece of paper for her to sign.

Andi didn't waste any time before signing the papers. After that they talked about how they would free Sirius and other things. Amelia would also converse with the unspeakables about the horcrux. As Andi left she felt better than she had before.

 **XXXXX**

It had been a week since Andi met Amelia and things had improved. Harry had improved leaps and bounds, he still didn't feel comfortable with physical touch, but him and Tonks was working on it. Harry was also improving magically as well. They realised that he was behind in many subjects but was rapidly improving. Harry found potions to be a lot easier when he didn't have Snape breathing down his neck, the practical part of transfiguration came easily but he struggled with the theoretical parts. It was with charms however that Harry shone, everybody was shocked at how quickly he picked up all aspects of charms that they introduced him to. He was also beginning to pick up the basics in Portuguese with Ted helping him a lot since he spoke the language.

At the Bones household it was a normal evening with both Amelia and Susan sitting lounging I their backyard reading books when a snowy white owl landed next to Susan putting her leg out for her. Susan took the letter and petted the owl.

"Hello Hedwig, is this a letter from Harry?" Hedwig gave a nod before flying away. "It's scary how smart that owl seem to be."

Amelia gave a small laugh. "From what I've heard that owl has learnt how to beg for more and better food."

Susan opened the letter and begun to read.

Dear Susan

I'm writing this letter to thank you. I want to thank you for being kind to me during school. I'm also writing to tell you that I'm not going to Hogwarts again but as chosen to study elsewhere. I just can't take it anymore. I would still like to send letters with you sometime still and perhaps be able to call you friend.

Hopefully your friend

Harry

"WHAT!" Susan yelled. Amelia just smiled.

"I'm assuming it said that Harry won't be going to Hogwarts anymore?" Susan turned and glared at her aunt.

"Did you know auntie?"

"Yeah I did. Have known for about a week now. Doesn't surprise me considering what you have told me."

"Do you know where he's going? He never said."

"I do, but I'm not telling." At her niece look she gave her explanation. "I am one of a handful people that know where he's going, he wants as few people as possible to know where he's going and while he trusts you he still doesn't want to tell." Susan nodded returning to her book thinking about Harry.

In Longbottom manor Neville had also gotten a similar letter and was currently being praised by his grandmother.

"I'm proud of you Neville. Our families have been close for generations. I'm proud you stood above the bullying, a Longbottom is nothing if not loyal to their friends. You have finally showed that you have it in you to be a true Longbottom."

At the burrow the Weasley family was outside enjoying the nice weather when a snowy owl landed by the twins.

"Hello there Hedwig, do you have a letter for us?" Fred said as George petted the owl.

"Whose owl is that? It's beautiful." Charlie asked. Both him and Bill had some time off and decided to spend time with their families.

"It's Harrys, her name is Hedwig." George said. This got Bill's attention.

"Who's Harry?" Charlie petted the owl while the twins started reading the letter answering in unison.

"Harry Potter."

"Bloody Harry Potter even has to have a beautiful owl. Git has to have everything in life doesn't he, spoiled brat." Ron yelled as he attempted to take a swipe at Hedwig who dodged, then pecked his head and flew off. This earned Ron a murderous glare from his parents and oldest brothers, especially Charlie.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Fred said solemnly before George took over. "Thanks to the bullying you started he won't return to Hogwarts."

"WHAT!" Bill shouted. "Give me that!" He said as he snagged the letter from the twins and read.

Dear Gred and Forge

(or is that Forge and Gred?)

I want to thank you for protecting me as much as you did during school this year. You guys were two of the few people that were kind to me after your brother started the bullying, getting the entire school to go along with him.

Thank you for playing those pranks on my tormenters and giving me opportunity to laugh during those dark days when I didn't know what to do.

I'm also writing this letter to tell you that your protection won't be needed anymore. I'm not returning to Hogwarts. I have decided to find education in a different place, I won't tell you where since people in your family can't be trusted. Hopefully this can be a fresh start for me.

Please continue your pranking ways, especially towards your little brother and the teachers.

Your friend

Harry Potter

P.S. Please don't prank Susan Bones or Neville Longbottom since they were the only people that were kind to me still at school.

"What is this about you bullying people Ronald." Arthur Weasley said as he closed in on his youngest son.

"What, he is a spoiled person who has everything, money and fame. He deserves to get taken down from his pedestal." As he spoke Arthur saw the actions of his family, the twins, Charlie and Bill just shook their head while Percy, Molly and Ginny nodded and agreed with Ron.

"Molly, Ginny, Percy, I'm ashamed that you agree with Ron on this. Think about this for a moment, the reason why he has money and fame is because his parents were killed when he was a baby. Think about that next time you are jealous." He then walked into the burrow in anger.

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office in Hogwarts when Hedwig flew through her open window, let the letter get taken and then left as quickly as possible. McGonagall read the letter and the fell back in her chair in chock.

Professor McGonagall

After the treatment I went through last year I have decided to continue my education elsewhere. I won't return to Hogwarts.

It is my opinion that as a student I shouldn't be forced to go through the amount of bullying I went through both by students and by some of the staff. I didn't feel safe in school and found no help from the staff when I needed it the most. A student shouldn't be harassed by members of staff and you as my head of house should have helped me with the bullying I received from Gryffindor house.

I wish you the best in your future.

Harry Potter

McGonagall felt tears falling from her eyes. Had she truly failed the son of James and Lily Potter so much? Then she started thinking back to Harry's year at Hogwarts and all she could think was that yes, she truly had failed that much. All because she listened to Albus to allow the bullying.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about how well his plans for the future were going. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Minerva McGonagall holding a letter.

"Albus, I have a letter here from Harry Potter." This got Albus' attention. He didn't think that he would be allowed to send any letters during the summer.

"What does it say Minerva?"

"It says that he is dropping out of Hogwarts and is going to school elsewhere." Albus stared at her in shock, seeing all his plans falling through.

"Do you know why, perhaps if we have Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger write some letters to him he might reconsider."

"Albus, they were some of the most vocal in the group that bullied him, how would that make him reconsider, he also wrote some valid points for transferring. I am ashamed that I allowed you to talk me into ignoring his troubles, but no longer, Bullying won't be tolerated in Hogwarts anymore, this includes teachers as well as students. If not, then I quit, and I could possibly make most other teachers join me." With that she threw Harry's letter at Dumbledore before storming off. Albus sank down in his chair, couldn't she see that what he does is for the better good. He read the letter before taking off. He would talk to Harry and change his mind, even if that included some memory spells.

 **XXXXX**

The day wasn't going well for Albus, after the meeting with Minerva he had raced off to Privet Drive only to find out that the Dursleys had moved to a different country, that led him to the ministry where he couldn't find out where Harry was under orders from Amelia Bones, no matter how much he tried to sweet talk it didn't work. That led him barging into Amelia's office where he found himself face to face with an angry Amelia Bones. Albus never really liked the woman, she was almost impossible to manipulate and were firm in her beliefs.

"Albus, if I don't allow the minister of magic to barge into my office, why would I allow you?"

"Amelia, I'm truly sorry for barging in like this but there seem to have been some misinformation about Harry Potter, you have apparently been banning me from any information about him. As I'm his magical guardian it must be a simple misunderstanding." Amelia had to fight the urge to break his nose with her fist.

"There is no misunderstanding, I managed to see the Potter will when the person who was supposed to be Harry's guardian came in with him acquiring guardianship. The allotted time to challenge has passed so there is nothing you can do. I know for a fact that Harry is happy where he is, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Perhaps you could tell me where he is so that I can make sure myself." Amelia stealthily pulled out her wand in preparation for anything.

"I won't since I have a restraining order on you. If you attempt to contact Harry Potter outside of your capacity as his former headmaster I will be forced to arrest you. I also want to make this very clear." She rose and pointed her wand at Dumbledore. "I know what you did to that poor child, if it weren't for the fact that the memories you sealed off were so traumatic that he won't talk about them I would send you to Azkaban without a trail like some others, the difference being that you wouldn't be innocent. Now OUT!" Albus quickly left her office feeling every one of his years. He now knew that there was nothing he could do to bring Harry back. He felt the need to drink for the first time since the death of is lover Gellert Grindewald.

 **XXXXX**

Harry woke up feeling more exited than he had done in as long as he can remember. Today was the day where he would move to Brazil. He had had quite a busy summer. He had studied up on subjects, so now he was on a proficient level compared to where he was in the beginning of the summer. He had become quite good at speaking Portuguese not fluent yet, but still quite good. He had become close to both Andromeda and Ted, to the level where he feels that this is how having parents is supposed to feel. He had continued to write to his friends and was quite pleased when he learnt that the oldest Weasley sons and the father were on his side too. It was with Nymphadora that he got closest to however. She had helped him with his metamorphmagus abilities. She had been happy when Harry turned out to be almost as clumsy as her, which lends itself to the theory that her clumsiness is from her abilities. She had also helped him with his problems with physical contact. When Harry had started referring to Nymphadora as his sister she had given him permission to call her Nymphadora. He found it funny that of all the big changes it was the fact that he didn't need glasses anymore that made him the most excited in a way.

After eating breakfast Harry quickly got his trunk and waited for Andi with the portkey. She and Nymphadora would join him in Brazil until school starts, Ted sadly had to work so he couldn't join. Nymphadora sat down beside him.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, super excited. I just hope that it isn't the same."

"Of course it won't. The principal assured you that the school is strictly anti-bullying and the houses have more of a friendly rivalry with each other." She put her right arm around him and gave him a hug. They quickly turned around by the sound of a camera.

"How cute you are." Andi exclaimed. "Are you guys ready, I have the portkey here." She held out a medallion and motioned for Harry to touch it.

"Just hold on Harry, after I say the password you will feel a pull in your stomach but just hold on. Are you ready?" Receiving nods, she continued. "One, two, three, freedom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

Harry landed hard and fell to the floor. He looked up and saw that Nymphadora had done the same, while Andromeda had made a graceful landing. Andi just laughed at them while they scrambled to stand. Suddenly there were a pop and a house elf stood there

"Master Harry, you're back!" She ran up and hugged Harry who immediately stiffened. The elf felt that and immediately let go. Andi approached the elf and knelt to its level.

"Sorry, but what is your name? We had no idea that there were any house elf's here."

"No problem here." The elf responded. "He was but a baby when he was here last, I'm Trixie. I must show you the portraits of James and Lily, you must meet them." Andi's eyes widened if this was what se thought it was, it would be amazing. She beckoned her daughter and Harry to follow. They followed the house elf to the library. The library was huge with thousands of books. Looking out the window, they saw the outside pool and further away the city of Rio de Janeiro and the ocean. Harry missed this however as his eyes caught a painting in the far wall, it wasn't so much the painting as it was the people in it. Hanging on the far wall was a magical painting of James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents. James noticed the people that entered and recognised one.

"Andromeda, is that you? And who are those people with you?"

Andromeda stood still in shock, she couldn't believe that this existed.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry stood with Nymphadora with tears streaming down his eyes.

Lily looked at the crying boy. "Harry? Is that you?"

This proved to be to much for Harry who started crying holding on to Nymphadora. Andromeda looked at her daughter.

Nymphadora, would you mind taking Harry out of the room for a while, in the meantime I will explain things here. Nymohadora didn't even react to the use of her name before leading Harry out of the room.

"Andromeda, what happened to my son? I don't remember him looking like that." Andromeda gave a sigh, sat in a char opposite of the painting and begun speaking.

"A lot has happened since your death. Regarding his appearance, he's a metamorphmagus. He wanted a new start in life and since everybody knows he looks like a miniature version of James with Lily's eyes he decided to, much like my daughter, create a new form to have all the time. The hair you can blame my daughter on, he thought it looked cool with a weird colour hair and chose purple. Now for the reason as to why we're here." Andromeda spoke of Harry's life so far and the reason to the move to Brazil. To say that the Potters were shocked was an understatement. When she was done the parents were trying to break out of the painting.

"Wasn't there anybody on his side?" James asked.

"My daughter was kind to him in school and during the summer they have been almost inseparable. Neville Longbottom was on his side too, no matter what it meant for him. Susan Bones was also kind, her aunt has helped us immensely preparing the move. Then there are the Weasley twins. They remind me a lot of your group James." This caused James to smile. "They targeted the people against Harry." Hearing this gave Lily a smile. Then the protective motherly instincts kicked in.

"I could see how close your daughter was to him. How close?" She asked making Andromeda laugh out loud.

"Dora has told me she is happy she has a little brother while Harry told me he is happy to have an older sister." This caused Lily to relax for a bit.

"What memories did he unlock?"

"I don't know, he has only told Dora, and they don't tell."

"How about school? How is he doing?"

"I got him permission to train magic during this summer, so we could get him up to international standard. His potions skills were sabotaged by Snape, but we have fixed that. Sadly, he won't be any potions master. His practical transfiguration skill is great while his theoretical needs more work. He has inherited his charms skill from you Lily." This caused Lily to cheer that Harry took after her.

"He also takes after James in quidditch skills." James looked up at her. "He was the youngest seeker in over a century in Hogwarts." James looked at her as if she was crazy.

"He made seeker in his first year?"

"And hasn't lost a game yet, sadly he was injured during the last game and he couldn't play. James beamed with pride at this.

"Andromeda, in the potter vault in Gringotts there are an identical painting to this one that we can travel between. We would be grateful if you could move it."

"Of course, I might hang it up in my house in England."

After answering their questions Trixie popped in and led her to the dining room where Harry and Dora sat eating dinner. Harry quickly excused himself to go and speak to his parents painting.

"What were you talking about mother?" Nymphadora asks her mother questioningly.

"I was talking about his life so far. And then answering questions."

"They must be pissed at everybody right now."  
"Almost everybody. They agree that Harry is better of in Brazil. Lily got to play overprotective mother questioning me about you." Andromeda couldn't help but smile at her daughters look.

"What did she say?"

"She said she was happy that her son has an older sister." Andromeda laughed when Nymohadora let out a breath of relief. "Tomorrow we're going to the ministry first, then Gringotts and finally shopping." Dora's face lit up at this. "He needs clothes that fits in the climate in Brazil." Dora snorted at this.

"It has nothing to do with your love of shopping?" Andromeda mocked looking offended at this.

"Of course not." She said with a smile. "In three days' time his new headmaster is arriving, and we will see the magical shopping district where we will buy his school supplies, a week from then he will go to school and we will go home."

 **XXXXX**

Harry followed Andromeda as she led him and Nymphadora through the halls of the ministry.

"Hurry up you two it isn't good to be late to meet the minister of magic no matter what country. Luckily this place is quite similar to the one in Britain." They walked up to a number of offices and were led through a door into the biggest office. In there sat a woman behind her desk. The woman was quite short and stocky, she was quite tan and had deep brown short hair. She radiated an air of kindness and fairness. She stood up greeting them.

"Hello, my name is Dilma Saraiva and I'm the minister of magic of Brazil. You must be Andromeda, Harry and Nymphadora? Am I correct?" She quietly chuckled at the face Tonks pulled. At their nods she continued. "Let me welcome you to Brazil, please sit down." Harry looked around at the office and noticed that it was quite bare despite the size and that it was very bright. "Now the papers are in order so all you have to do is sign them and we will know that he is living and studying in Brazil, if he wants citizenship that is a conversation that we will have in a few years if that's the case." Andromeda nodded and signed the documents.

"I assume that he will have to register as a metamorphmagi?"

"Isn't he already registered in Britain?"

"He isn't since we didn't know about his powers until after the move to Brazil was decided this summer. Not even he knew."

"How can that be? Shouldn't he have been able to change since he was a child?" Andromeda looked at Harry who gave a small nod before explaining why they didn't know. "How could he have done that to a child? There are reasons why we have laws preventing one person to hold so much power that they become untouchable. Don't worry, you will not be treated such way here. I will hand in the metamorphmagus registration to keep it from too many people. I think that was all that we needed to go over." They all nodded and left the ministry building. After that they made it to the Brazil branch of Gringotts making sure everything went well in the transfer, getting a magical debit card that works in both the magical and non-magical world, they also transferred the Potter's painting to Andromeda's vault. Harry thought that this shopping trip would be easier since Andromeda and Nymphadora didn't speak Portuguese that well. That hope was crushed when they proved to almost be at Harry's level of skill. They spent the entire afternoon dragging him around Rio de Janeiro shopping. Harry did have some watching Nymphadora becoming more and more annoyed when guys were asking her out. At first, she didn't mind, but in the end, it became to many giving Harry a good laugh.

 **XXXXX**

Today was the day that Harry was going to travel to Castelobruxo. He was going to arrive a few days earlier than the school started to familiarise himself. The school itself was open during the summers for orphans and other students that didn't have any other place to go. One week ago, Harry and the others had met the headmistress Alanza Dourado, Harry had really liked her, she had been quite young, kind but still giving of a strict aura. Harry felt really excited to start in his new school. He gathered his packed school trunk, gave Andromeda and Nymphadora a hug each and then took a deep breath and activated his portkey.

 **XXXXX**

Harry landed hard on the ground and fell forward face first on the ground. He heard somebody chuckle behind him, he stood up, turned around and saw Headmistress Dourado standing behind him. She offered her hand and helped him up. Harry looked around and saw that he stood in a massive clearing with few trees in the jungle. In front of him stood a massive temple in the form of a Mesoamerican pyramid behind him stood several smaller ones. All the pyramids were built in gold coloured stone that shimmers in the sun. On one side of the clearing was thick jungle on the other the jungle was lighter, and you could see the amazon river through it. Following against the stream behind the smaller temples you could see several big waterfalls falling in steps. Behind the big pyramid was a big plateau on top of which Harry saw the stands of a quidditch pitch.

"Follow me and we will sort you before you get a tour." They started climbing the steps of the pyramid, Harry stumbling now and then with his clumsiness. The headmistress chuckled at him. "As Hogwarts we have four houses, our houses are named after animals found around us in the Amazon. The houses are jaguar, anaconda, hummingbird and dolphin." At this point they had reached the headmistress office. She handed him a rock. "This is how we sort into the houses, the stone will glow yellow for jaguar, green for anaconda, blue for hummingbird and pink for dolphin." The stone in Harry's hand suddenly glowed pink. "Congratulations on getting sorted into the dolphin house. Flopsy!" A house elf popped into view. "Could you please ask Gracie da Costa to come." The elf disappeared, and the headmistress turned to Harry. "Gracie is in your class and is in your house, she will show you around. She also lives here all year round so she probably knows the grounds better than most teachers." While waiting Harry got some of his questions answered for him and his robes got the markings of the dolphin house. Then the door to the office opened and in walked a girl Harry's age. The girl is a bit taller than other girls her age, she has brown eyes and long black hair. Her skin tone is dark tanned, and she has a sharp jaw. "Thank you for coming Gracie, this here is Harry and he is a new transfer from Hogwarts that is in your house and class. I would appreciate if you could show him around."

"Of course, headmistress." She nodded and then left the room with Harry following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore sat at the teachers table in a very bad mood. It's the opening feast of a new school year, normally he would be in an ecstatic mood but ever since Harry disappeared he has grown increasingly angrier. All his plans for this year has gone up in smoke. He looked over the students and again futilely searched for a tuff of unruly black hair. Giving up his search he returned to his food, he would need to go see the minister of magic tomorrow, perhaps he can force Harry to return so Albus can manipulate him to sacrifice himself.

 **XXXXX**

Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks sat in the evening eating dinner. They wondered how Harry's first day had been, they had decided that he would wait a bit before sending Hedwig with a letter, after all she has a long trip to do. When they sat and ate the foo flared and they saw the ministers head in the fire. Ted stood and walked over to him.

"Minister how may I help you?"

"How many times have I told you to call med Cornelius? Can I come through I have some things to ask you?"

"Of course, just step back and I will let you through." Soon the minister of magic walked through and faced the family.

"I apologize for the disturbance, but something came up that required my personal attention." Andromeda walked up to the minister and greeted him.

"Let me guess, you have been contacted by one Albus Dumbledore that claimed that we have illegally taken guardianship of Harry Potter and hid him illegally. Am I correct?" The minister gave a hearty laugh.

"If I didn't know you so well I would question how you knew that."

"Let me assure you that nothing we did was illegal, we also found out some things that would be best for you to know. Do you have time for a meeting tomorrow with Amelia Bones and unspeakable Croaker? Amelia is the one that made sure everything was legal, Croaker would probably need to know some things we found, as do you."

"Tomorrow at two in my office. See you then and sorry again for disturbing you." The minister disappeared back through the floo.

 **XXXXX**

The next day Andromeda walks through the ministry and enters the minister's office. She sits down between Amelia and Croaker.

"Hello Andromeda, what was it you needed us to tell us?" The minister asks. In response she handed Fudge, Amelia and Croaker some documents.

"This is what the goblins found when they did a health examination on Harry Potter." She watched how the three of them went whiter and whiter. As they read on. Croaker was the first that recovered.

"Are you telling me that Voldemort created horcruxes?" Andromeda nodded. "That does match the information on how he became less and less human the older he got. I need to research if he made more." The minister looked at him.

"If more were made we can be certain that he will gain a body again in time, make sure we know. I will contact the goblins and see what they know. Andromeda do you know what type of memory magic was used on Harry." Andromeda shook her head.

"Sadly, I don't, it can however be used in a case against Dumbledore. That however will wait until Harry has recovered and can talk about those memories." Everybody nodded at that. "Petunia and Vernon Dursley has moved to America, so they are out of our jurisdiction." Amelia pulled out other documents and handed them out.

"This is the Potter's will that was illegally sealed by Dumbledore. Here it clearly stands that Andromeda is next in line for guardianship of Harry which she now has. It also says that Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper and as such innocent." Cornelius leaned back in his chair.

"How didn't that come up in his trial?"

"He didn't have any. Apparently, they thought it was a clear-cut case. The arrested him, threw him in Azkaban and left him there. We could spin this with the public that we are correcting a mistake from the previous administration."

"That could work, it would work better if he didn't kill Peter." Andromeda intervened before Cornelius could continue.

"When Harry moved we found an animated portrait of Lily and James. I have the twin at home, James had an idea of what happened. It seems that James, Sirius and Peter became animagus at Hogwarts in order to run with their werewolf friend Remus Lupin during the full moon. James was a stag, Sirius a black dog and Peter was a rat."

"Then there is a chance that Peter is still alive. We should work on keeping Harry safe. Andromeda where is he exactly?" Croaker asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Only my family and the goblins know that he is currently studying at Castelobruxo in Brazil. The minister and headmistress seemed serious in keeping him safe. It wouldn't surprise me if he will apply for citizenship." The minister let out a breath he had held in.

"That will keep him safe good, now I believe we have work to do, we should be able to free Sirius at the wizengamot meeting in November." They thanked each other, nodded, said goodbye and left.

 **XXXXX**

The Tonks family sat down eating dinner when they were interrupted by a snowy owl that handed over two letters, one to Nymphadora and one to Andromeda. Nymphadora read hers first.

Wotcher Nymphadora

The first weeks here has been amazing, nobody cares that I am the-boy-who-lived. I was sorted into the dolphin house here. The houses were named after muggle animals that exists in the area. It's really beautiful here, I will send pictures.

The classes are great, and the teachers were appalled when I told them how my old teachers acted. We have a class on physical development. It's basically just a class where we work out and keep active and learn how to stay healthy. Let's just say that my teacher and most of my class were in tears laughing at my clumsiness. I am already famous around school for being clumsy. My teacher was however interested in the idea that there is a correlation between clumsiness and being a metamorphmagi.

I have also made some friends in all the houses, but my closest friend so far is a girl called Gracie da Costa. She was the one that was tasked with showing me around.

I also made the quidditch team as a seeker.

Your Brother

Harry

She gave a small smile as she finished reading the letter. Her other read her letter which said the same things only going into a bit more detail about the classes and wishing Andromeda well now that she has gone back to work as a healer.

"It's good that he's enjoying himself. Now I can relax." Andromeda said leaning back and relaxing in her chair.

 **XXXXX**

In Hogwarts a pair of twins was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were sitting and thinking about the next prank they were going to pull. This year things had been different at Hogwarts. The school had been introducing a strict anti-bullying policy to prevent the things that happened to Harry to happen again. In the common room you could often see people with their heads down in shame when they walked passed. Only Neville and the twins had been standing up for them in their house. When the twins revealed that Harry had left all three chasers burst into tears, they never realised how much they had affected him. The only people that felt Harry got what he deserved was Ron, Hermione and weirdly enough Ginny.

They were awoken from their musings when they saw a familiar snowy owl drop down o the table before them.

"Hello there Hedwig. Do you have mail from Harry with you?" Hedwig nodded her head and stole a piece of bacon from Fred's (or was it George's) plate before dropping of the letter before flying away. The twins quickly opened the letter and started reading.

Wotcher Gred and Forge

(or is that Forge and Gred?)

The first weeks here has been amazing. Nobody cares that I'm the boy who lived and I have managed to get some real friends. I have probably never been happier.

The place where I'm studying has some rules that I think you guys would love. You are allowed to prank people, even encouraged to some degree. As long as the prank has a basis in magic, you don't target a specific person constantly, don't prank constantly and don't go to far, they say even the people affected must be able to laugh about it afterwards, you are allowed to prank. The goal of every pranker is to prank the headmistress without her figuring out how you did it.

Me and my friend charmed a pair of chairs in the charms classroom to move away every time somebody tries to sit in it. We didn't think anybody saw us, but instead of being angry the teacher gave us house points. The chairs still move as nobody has removed the charms yet. I can tell that pranking is in my blood, after all my father was a prankster. He and his friends called themselves the marauders.

Quick side not, made the quidditch team.

How are things at Hogwarts now that yours truly doesn't study there anymore.

Say hi to Neville and Susan Bones for me.

Your friend

Harry Potter

"I think he has found paradise Fred. A place where you are praised by doing pranks."

"Indeed, dear George, and to think that he is the son of a marauder."

"And I love his opening prank. Easy, but effective."

"And everybody can laugh at it afterwards."

"We should recreate it" Both of them said in unison.

 **XXXXX**

Harry and Gracie sat on the grounds lazing about in the sun next to the river, seeing how they have finished all their homework already and Harry didn't have any quidditch practice today. They would often do this and just talk, for hours on end. The duo had quickly become best of friends and while they dud have other, they preferred spending time together. Harry hadn't changed much since school began, the only major change was that he now had long enough hair to have a small braid down his left side of his face, just in front of his ear. As they talked they noticed two owls flying towards them carrying letters. Harry immediately removed the letters and they flew away.

"Who are they from?" Gracie ask Harry.

"Mom, Nymphadora and the Weasley twins." Harry opened the first letter.

Harry

Everything is good here, I have returned to work as a healer and Tonks is working her hardest in the auror academy.

You have no idea how happy I am that you have found friends that like you for being you. Just don't forget to study hard in your classes.

I have news about Sirius' trial. According to the minister (who knows where you are) it will happen in November and hopefully he will be freed.

Love

Andi

Harry smiled as he picked up the next letter.

Wotcher Harry

I love it here at the auror academy, I have even managed to catch the eye of the legendary auror Allistor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

I was actually contacted by your teacher about our hypothesis about our clumsiness. Like you I have also become somewhat infamous for my clumsiness.

It's great that you have found a good friend already. Good luck with your quidditch games and practice. If you encounter any bullying, you will write to me and I will show them the error of their way.

Next time we meet you better bring pictures.

Your sister

Nymphadora

Harry opened the last letter that he saw was from the twins.

Greetings Harry

Things have changed at Hogwarts since you left. Almost all of Gryffindor house are extremely ashamed of how they treated you. Only Ron, Hermione and our youngest sister Ginny doesn't feel any remorse.

Hogwarts has added a strict anti-bullying policy, they have even erected wards that when some derogatory terms are used, the house automatically loses points.

The fact that you are the son of a marauder is amazing, they are our heroes. In our first year we found a map that not only shows all of Hogwarts, put where everybody is, in Realtime.

We stole your prank and did it here, it was great. If you have any other ideas pleas send them to us.

Fellow pranksters

Fred and George

P.S. Neville and Susan says hello

"We should send them a list of ideas we have had but haven't got the knowledge to do." Gracie says happily.

"Let's begin." They spent the entire afternoon writing the list.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was mid-November and the Wizengamot was nearing the end of their session. So far nothing out of the ordinary has happened, but that was soon to change.

"Are there anymore points to bring up in front of this body?" The chief warlock Albus Dumbledore asks. The minister stood up and ventured to the front.

"People of the Wizengamot, dear colleagues. During an inspection of old cases done by the head of the DMLE Amelia Bones we found something quite disturbing. We found several cases during the war and the last administration where people were sent to Azkaban without a trial." Most people gasped at that. A trial is somebody's sacred right, no matter what their crime is. In this matter there were no factions, they were all united. "The reason why we found this is because we have found evidence that at least one of those people is innocent." Que another set of gasps. "While we are still looking through many of these cases, this one will be resolved today. Bring in the prisoner."

The big door to the chamber opened and between two aurors being led to the metal chair in the centre were Sirius Black. The gathered were shocked that this man never received a trial, his arrest were big news, how could they not realise that he never received a trial. Amelia Bones walked up to him.

"Sirius Black you are here to receive your trial, that you should have had over ten years ago. Your charges are, leading the dark lord to the Potters, murder of Peter Pettigrew and murder of thirteen muggles. How do you plead."

"Not guilty." Sirius rasps out, clearly not having spoken in a long time.

"Do you agree to the use of veritiserum?"

"I do." One of the aurors pulled Sirius' head back and dropped three drops of a liquid in.

"Is your name Sirius Black?" Amelia asks.

"Yes." Sirius answers in a monotone voice signalling that the veritiserum is in effect.

"When is your birthday?"

"3rd of November 1959."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Were you ever a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you kill the thirteen muggles?"

"No."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"Who were?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Explain what happened with the death of the Potter's."

"I was originally supposed to be the secret keeper, however I thought it would be too obvious. We decided that I would act like the decoy while the real secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, hid. On the day I found the cottage on fire and Lily and James dead. I found Harry in his cot when Hagrid arrived. Blinded by rage I handed Harry to Hagrid and went to hunt down Peter. When I cornered him, he started screaming about how I was the guilty one before blowing up the street killing all those muggles, before transforming to a rat and escaping into the night. The next thing I know I'm waking up in Azkaban."

"Are you telling us Pettigrew is an animagus."

"Me, James and Peter became animagi during Hogwarts in order to join our friend Remus who is a werewolf during the full moon. James was a stag, Peter a rat and I a dog."

"That's enough give him the antidote." The auror dropped several more droplets in Sirius' mouth. Cornelius took the stage again.

"I think we can all agree that Sirius Black is innocent." He saw how the Wizengamot members nodded in agreement, he also noticed how Albus didn't seem to agree with the outcome, before he quickly fixed his expression. "Sirius Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges, and you will receive compensation for the years spent in jail. Please follow Amelia to her office to finalize everything."

Sirius struggled to stand and stumbled. He was caught before he fell by the arm of Amelia Bones. She quickly led him to her office where he was greeted by his old friend Remus Lupin.

Remus immediately caught his old friend in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I should have believed you."

"You don't need to apologize. We knew there was a spy, Albus suggested it was you and we were stupid enough to listen." Amelia let them hug it out for a while before breaking them off.

"Alright let's finish the paperwork and then you can continue what you are doing." Sirius gave her a smile, his first genuine smile in years.

"Are you jealous Ami?" The auror narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up mutt. Do you know what you plan to do now?"

"Hopefully I can take up my role as godfather for Harry. Perhaps I should surprise him at Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"You will have real trouble finding Harry Potter at Hogwarts."

"Why?" Both men asked in tandem.

"Because of the bullying he went through the first year, he transferred to Castelobruxo in Brazil."

"What bullying?" Sirius asks, his voice tight.

"I don't know all the details but for some reason a few months into the year almost all students started to bully him and none of the staff helped him."

"How then did he end up in Brazil?" Remus asks, his eyes narrow as he remember the young child that Harry was.

"I sent him there." The two men turned around quickly and saw Andromeda Tonks standing there in the doorway looking at them sternly.

"Dromeda." Sirius exclaimed joyfully as he approached the woman with his arms open. What he didn't expect was the fist that connected with his jaw.

"Sorry about that Amelia." Andromeda apologised, behind her Nymphadora was laughing having been given the day off for familial reasons. "You two are going to follow us home and we will explain everything."

Andromeda practically dragged both men by the ears to the closest floo. When they emerged from the floo at her home she threw them into the living room before a wall that held the portrait of two very special people.

"Hello Moony, Padfoot. We hav a lot to talk about." James said from the painting with his arms crossed.

 **XXXXX**

Harry was sitting in the Dolphin's common room with Gracie and their friend Eduardo Barbosa. Barbosa is a boy with a light tan skin and wild brown hair that's down to his shoulders, he comes from a long line of wizards. He is very talented in potions. Harry was working on his potions homework, Eduardo on his charms homework and Gracie was working on new pranking ideas.

"Good job yesterday Harry." Harry looked up and saw Hugo Lima, the fourth year keeper of their quidditch team. Just yesterday their team had defeated the Jaguars with both Hugo and Harry playing a major part of the match.

"Thanks, you too." He nodded and left the second years.

"Hey Harry. How was it you did the somnus spell again? I can't seem to get it to work." Harry looked over to Eduardo who was showing him how he did the wand movements.

"You're too sharp. You have to make the movements softer." Taking aim to where Hugo was sitting with his friends he softly spoke the incantation. " _Somnus_ " He saw Hugo fall asleep ad fall forward, hitting his face on the table much to his freinds amusement.

"Damn you Harry." He exclaimed when he turned around and looked at the boy. Using his metamorph powers he enlargened his eyes and made them look like innocent puppy eyes.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked keeping a streaight face. Hugo narrowed his eyes before turning around and sitting back down again and ignoring his friends laughter.

"Thank you for the demonstration." Eduardo said as he finished his homework. "And now I'm done."

"I'm just putting the finnishing touches on this." He wrote down his name on the homework before packing up. "Let's go to dinner."

"Hopefully you won't fall on your face this time." Gracie said with a smile. Both her and Eduardo chuckled a little as they remembered how Harry had falllen down the steps to the main pyramid just yesterday.

"You guys suck." Harry retorted. "Anyways, did you come up with anything?"

"Yeah, I think that we could make probably a potion that grows fur on the consumer and put it in the Jaguar's food." Eduardo looked over her notes and nodded in agreement.

"I think this will be doable. Anyways, I have thought about it and we need a name." He tells them as they cross the big lawn.

"What do you mean?" Gracie asks him.

"Our group needs a name." Harry gives them a look.

"My dad's group was called the Marauders. We could use that name, continuing their legacy." Both Gracie and Eduardo nodded in agreement to that plan. "Good, from this moment onwards we are the Marauders. I think Professor Green will be quite annoyed at us since he went to Hogarts together with the original group."

"We didn't think about that Harry." Gracie exclaims. "Think about all the potions homework he will give us."

Halfway through their dinner they were interrupted by the arrival of Hedwig. Harry almost laughed at how silent the hall became. Hedwig, being the only snowy owl in the school was very recognizeable and was considered the most beautiful bird in the school. This, according to Harry, didn't help the bird's ego. Harry gave her a piece of his bacon and took the letter.

"It seems that my godfather has been freed." Harry told his friends after he had read the letter.

"That's good right?" Gracie asked him.

"It is." He responded before leaning forwards to whisper to his friends. "I have an idea. Instead of only targeting the jaguars, how about we target every student. The final day of term we give the jahuars fur, anacondas scales, hummingibirds feathers and dolphins flippers." The other two nodded in agreement. And thus the Marauders were born.

 **XXXXX**

It was the final breakfast before winter holidays and the stage was set. During the breakfast students suddenly cried out in surprise. Students took on characteristics from their house animals. The teachers looked on in slight surprise, but mostly amusement. It wasnt until several balls of light floated up to the air and formed a message when the potions professor groaned.

This is a goodbye gift to you from us

Marauders

"Do you know who it is?" Professor Barros, a mid thirties attracctive woman who teaches transfiguration, asked professor Green.

"In my school days in Hogwarts there were a group of pranksters that called themselves Marauders." He paused to take a sip of his drink. Now most of the faculty was listening to him. "They consisted of four gryffindor boys called Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter."

So you're saying it's Potter and his group that's the cause for this?" She asked again.

"Most likely. Even though they included themselves in this, those three look way too smug. Though it is well done. I'm asuming it's a potion made by mr Barbosa. At teh head of the table headmistress Dourado stood up to adress the students.

"Thank you Marauders for the demonstration on interessting ways to use magic. I hope this will have resolved itself by this time tomorrow." Every student knew that it was an acceptable prank, but if it wasnt done tomorrow people would get in trouble. "I want to wish a good holiday to those leaving tomorrow and hope you have a good christmas." The students did their best applauding bwfore they left the hall. The trio of pranksters qouldnt stop their smiles up until the next day when Harry and Eduardo left via portkey.


End file.
